DEBER DE PADRE
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Vegeta se verá "obligado" a tomarse su faceta de padre un poco más en serio. Trunks no se lo esperará para nada. Contiene spank / disciplina paternal. Si no es de su agrado esta temática lean otros fics de esta misma web que no contengan y no pierdan el tiempo con éste.


**- Es también tu hijo, deberías decirle algo** (dijo Bulma enfadada entrando en la sala de entrenamiento)

**- ¡Mujer! Estoy entrenando ahora.**

**- Ya no** (dijo desactivando el programa de entreno)

**- Es la cuarta vez en lo que llevamos de año que llaman de la escuela, para que lo recojamos, porque ha sido expulsado. Y sino fuera por todo nuestro dinero estoy muy segura que ya lo hubieran expulsado definitivamente**

**- mujer, no me interesa, recógelo y déjame entrenar tranquilo.**

**- ¿No te interesa? ¡No te interesa!** (Bulma se puso frente a frente con Vegeta y lo fulminó con la mirada) **Es tu hijo. Te interesa. No solo te interesa, sino que esta vez te vas a encargar tú de recogerlo y de castigarlo** (dijo furiosa mientras le clava el dedo en el pecho con cada palabra)

**- No pienso** (pero Bulma le clavó la mirada e hizo estremecer al príncipe de los super-guerreros)

**- Me voy con mis padres a pasar unos días con Bra y mis padres afuera. Quiero a Trunks en la cama todo los días antes de las once y que coma cosas saludables. Y nada de juguetes, lo acaban de echar de la escuela 3 días, no está de vacaciones. Y Vegeta, más vale que no le pase nada malo al niño mientras estoy fuera. Porque pobre de ti que…**

**- Bulma. Hija vamos, tu padre ya metió todo en la nave** (gritó la madre de Bulma des de la planta de abajo).

**- ¿La nave?** (preguntó con cara de pánico)

**- si, la nave, y no pienso decirte a dónde vamos. Te vas a hacer cargo de tu hijo y lo vas a hacer bien ¿entendido**? (volviendo a decir remarcando cada palabra con su dedo).

Vegeta estaba más que molesto. No entendía porque la mujer se ponía así, por una estupidez como la escuela. El chico era más listo que todos sus profesores juntos, era hijo de un príncipe. Era listo, fuerte y valiente. Para Vegeta que Trunks fuera la escuela era una pérdida de tiempo. Vegeta, salió de la sala de entrenamiento y fue a buscar a su hijo a la escuela. Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

**- Vaya, menuda sorpresa ¿le ha pasado algo a Bulma?** (dijo el director de la escuela al ver a Vegeta. Trunks estaba sentado en una silla, con cara de fastidio, pero al ver a su padre no pudo más que sonreír. Estaba salvado, no era su madre dispuesta a abochornarlo ahí mismo sermoneándolo o algo peor).

**- Nos vamos Trunks** (dijo ignorando al director y dirigiéndose a su hijo. Trunks se levantó y agarró su mochila y fue rápidamente junto a su padre).

**- ¿Y mamá?** (dijo Trunks que aunque se alegraba de que no estuviera allí si que le preocupaba que fuera su padre el que lo hubiera recogido. Cuando su madre no podía normalmente venía alguno de sus abuelos a recogerlo)

**- Se fue de vacaciones, regresa en una semana** (dijo tan seco como acostumbraba) **vamos a casa. Ya perdí mucho tiempo viniendo a buscarte, quiero acabar mi entrenamiento.**

**- si** (dijo sonriendo, eso significaba que podría entrenar con su padre)

**- disculpe señor, pero antes de llevarse a Trunks debería saber al menos el motivo de su expulsión** (Trunks fulminó con la mirada al director. Vegeta solo se detuvo y agarrando por el hombro a su hijo lo hizo detenerse también pero a diferencia de su hijo él no se giró) **Trunks no solo ha vuelto a saltarse las clases de primera hora sino que también ha tenido el descaro de entrar al aula ebrio y fumado e increpar al profesor de literatura.** **Como ya le comenté a Bulma, en esta prestigiosa escuela no estamos acostumbrados a ese comportamiento y por mucho dinero que done la corporación capsula si no vemos un cambio pronto en este jovencito me temo que la próxima expulsión no sea temporal sino que definitiva** (Vegeta no dijo nada, dejó que aquel hombrecillo acabara de hablar y después agarró de la mano a su hijo).

**- Nos vamos a casa Trunks** (y ambos salieron volando del despacho del director)

Trunks al llegar a casa, corrió a cambiarse, no quería perder ni un segundo, se puso ropa para entrenar con su padre y corrió a la sala de entreno. Pero estaba cerrada. Aquello no le sorprendió mucho. Su padre a veces se encerraba para que nadie lo pudiera molestar. Seguro que se había olvidado que se había encerrado, la costumbre, dijo riéndose de lo despistado que podía llegar a ser su padre. Así que fue a la sala de juegos. Pero la puerta no se abría. Maldita casa, todo fallaba. Agrió el cuadro de mandos y empezó a reprogramar la puerta. Tras unos minutos la puerta se abrió, Trunks sonrió triunfante, había heredado de su abuelo materno la buena mano con las máquinas. Se levantó del suelo y fue a entrar al cuarto de los juegos cuando la puerta se cerró en sus morros.

- **¿Pero, qué, mierda pasa aquí? **(Trunks se dio media vuelta para volver a reprogramar la puerta, pero se encontró a su padre apoyado sobre el cuadro de mandos).**Hola papá, el abuelo debió estar trasteando de nuevo en la domótica de la casa. Bueno, ahora que has salido podremos entrenar juntos, te volviste a encerrar en la sala** (dijo Trunks con una sonrisita y negando con la cabeza, su padre era todo un caso. Vegeta no dijo ni hijo nada solo se quedó ahí de píe mirando a su hijo. Trunks había crecido mucho en los últimos tiempos, ya era de alto como él y ni su cara ni su cuerpo ya no eran de niñito)**. Papá, ¿Paso algo? Estás muy raro tú hoy. Bueno más raro de lo normal, jajaja.**

- **Tu madre dijo que estabas castigado, nada de juegos, mientras ella no regrese.**

- **Ya bueno, siempre es tan jodidamente histérica. No fue nada, además como dice el refrán, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente. Jajaja **

- **Tu madre dijo nada de juegos, Trunks**

- **Eso ya lo has dicho, papá. ¿no pretenderás que me pase la semana mirando al techo, verdad?**

- **No** (Vegeta seguía serio, como siempre)

- **En ese caso, aparta, que he de arreglar esa maldita puerta.**

- **La puerta está bien, fui yo quien la cerró, tu madre dijo…**(pero Trunks lo interrumpió)

- **Si, ya sé lo que dijo, te he oído bien antes** (dijo un poco molesto). **Pero los próximos 3 días no tengo escuela, en algo tendré que ocupar mi tiempo **(e intentó apartar a su padre para acceder al cuadro de mandos)** papáaaaa ¿quieres apartar, por favor? **(dijo ya cansado y de muy malos modos. Vegeta se lo quedó mirando incrédulo. ¿Des de cuando Trunks le hablaba de esa manera tan irrespetuosa?)

- **Tu madre dijo nada de juegos** (volvió a repetir pero esta vez no sonaba tan calmado, sonaba incluso un poco enojado)

- **¡Joder, papá! Ya te oí, pero parece que tú a mi no. Mamá va a estar fuera una semana y yo expulsado el resto de la semana. ¿algo tendré que hacer aquí solo? ¿O acaso vas a estará tú conmigo? Jajajaja **(dijo Trunks como aquella fuera la idea más estúpida del mundo. En los últimos años el único tiempo que su padre pasaba con él era el que pasaba en la sala de entrenamiento o durante las comidas. Pero Vegeta no era del tipo de padre implicado con la educación de sus hijos, eso se lo dejaba a Bulma. Él los llevaba de vez en cuando de excursión, cada vez menos, y por las noches antes de acostarse se aseguraba que aun respiraban. Esa era toda su relación con sus hijos fuera de la sala de entreno).

- **Si**

- **Jajajaja **(seguía riendo Trunks) **Si, claro, muy gracioso papá. **

- **Yo no le encuentro la gracia, hijo.**

- **Jajaja bueno no eres famosos por tu sentido del humor jejeje **(Trunks no podía parar de reír)

- **No, no lo soy** (dijo muy serio Vegeta. Era cierto él no era un payaso como Kakarotto, pero no creía que su hijo estuviera haciendo referencia a eso).** Tu madre ha dicho nada de juegos. Y obedecerás** (dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar a la sala de entreno).** ¿si quieres puedo entrenar contigo? Mal no te vendrá, últimamente has descuidado mucho tu entreno.**

- ** ¿De verdad? ¡papá! **(dijo super excitado) **¿Hablas en serio? ¿Entrenar contigo? Me refiero a ¿tú y yo? ¿No a que me entrene yo en una parte de la sala mientras tú te entrenas en la otra?**

- **He dicho que puedes entrenar conmigo, así quizás mejores un poco, me he fijado que hay ciertos movimientos que no te salen perfectos **(Vegeta no quería que su hijo fuera mediocre. Venía de la más lata familia de super guerreros y aunque era mestizo en su sangre corría el orgullo, la valentía y la superioridad de esa raza)

- **¡Yupi! **(dijo dando saltitos. Y agarró a su padre de la mano y tiró de él hasta la sala de entrenamiento) **venga papá, no te quedes ahí vamos** (Vegeta sonrió brevemente, ese era el Trunks que le gustaba).

El tiempo voló, llevaban más de 7 horas entrenando y luchando cuando de repente las tripas de Trunks empezaron a rugir. Vegeta miró al cuadro de mandos y era las tres de la madrugada. Bulma le había dicho que el niño debía acostarse a su hora y pasaban más de 4 horas de su hora. Bulma se iba a enfadar mucho con él si se enteraba. Y aquella mujer era insoportable enfadada.

- **Trunks, dejémoslo por hoy, tienes hambre y es muy tarde.**

- **Pero papá, no estoy cansado…**

- **Debes comer y descansar.**

- **Pero papá…**

- **¡Trunks, es una orden!**

- **Jooooooooooo** (pero obedeció y se dio una ducha rápida. Mientras su padre hacía levantar al cocinero para que les hiciera de comer).

Trunks y Vegeta comieron como si no hubieran comido en años, el apetito de esos dos era insaciable, pero tras comerse más de 2 kilos de arroz, una olla entera de sopa y más de 8 kilos de roast-beef cada uno, se dieron por satisfechos y se fueron a la cama.

Trunks se despertó al día siguiente sobre las once de la mañana, estaba muerto de sueño, pero ya no podía estar más rato en la cama. Además se estaba meando. Tras ir al baño y ducharse, bajó a la cocina y desayuno huevos revueltos, panceta, salchichas, arroz blanco, tostadas, fruta y leche con chocolate. Después fue a mirar la sala de entrenamiento ahí estaba su padre ¿cómo iba a ser sino? Estuvo tentado d entrar y unirse a su padre. Pero después pensó que estaba expulsado tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar con su padre. Así que decidió que iría a jugar un poco a la videoconsola. Trunks volvió a hackear el programa de acceso a la sala de juegos. Al cabo de un rato se aburría y decidió llamar a su amigo Goten para que se le uniera. Goten no tardó ni 10 minutos en llegar. Los dos muchachos pronto empezaron a jugar y a desmadrarse, esos dos eran tan sumamente competitivos. Sin darse cuenta se les pasó toda el día, ya eran las tres de la tarde cuando, de repente Goten se puso todo tenso. Había notado la presencia de Gohan acercándose muy rápidamente. Goten se miró el reloj y se maldijo mentalmente hacía más de una hora que se habían acabado las clases. Gohan y Trunks no fueron los únicos que notaron la presencia de Gohan. Vegeta salió de la sala de entreno. Al llegar Gohan, ni saludó, ni picó a la puerta ni nada. Estaba furioso. Fue directo donde sabía con certeza que se encontraba su hermanito. Nada más llegar agarró de la oreja a su hermanito y tiró de la oreja bien fuerte y empezó a descargar su mano sobre el trasero de Goten.

- **Plass plass plass mamá lleva más de una hora llamándote plass plass plass estaba muy preocupada plass plass plass pensaba que te había pasado algo plass plass plass**

- **Auuuuuuuu no Gohan, noooo olvidé de poner el volumen al teléfono auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu auuuuu para por favor. Y no me iba a pasar nada soy un superguerrero.**

- **Mamá se preocupa igual plass plass plass Cuantas veces tendré que tener esta discusión contigo, hermanito plass plass plass**

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau no au para por favor ayyyyyyyyyyyyy ay ay**

- **Te avisé plass plass plass si volvías a saltarte las clases plass plass plass o meterte en líos plass plass plass no ibas a poder sentarte bien en un mes plass plass plass**

- **Auuuuuuuuuuuu Por favor Gohan, auuuuu no más, no aquí, están Trunks y tío Vegeta ayyyyyyyyyyyy** (Gohan entonces se dio cuenta del público)

- **Hola Vegeta (**sin soltar la oreja de su hermano)

- **Hola Gohan ¿qué tal ChiChí?**

- **Bien, gracias. Un poco preocupada plass plass plas por culpa de este idiota plass plass plass** (iba zurrando a su hermano mientras hablaba con Vegeta).

- **Dale saludos de mi parte** (dijo Vegeta y con el dedo le indicó a Trunks que le siguiera y dejara a los hermanos un poco de intimidad. Trunks no le apetecía nada ser testigo de esa escena y no perdió el tiempo en desaparecer tras su padre. Una vez Trunks y Vegeta se hubieron ido Gohan se tomó más en serio la zurra)

- **Gohan es un capullo** (dijo Trunks mientras sacaba un refresco de la nevera)

- **¿si?** (dijo arqueando la ceja)

- **Si, siempre nos está mangoneando. Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con Chichí y mamá. ¿No sé quién coño se ha creído que es? **

- **El hermano mayor de Goten** (dijo con naturalidad Vegeta)

- **Da igual, tú no lo entiendes. Estoy seguro que de estar vivo Goku, Gohan no sería tan capullo.**

- **Seguramente no. **

- **¡Te puedes creer que esté zurrándolo, como si se tratase de un niño de 4 años, solo porque se saltó las clases de la mañana! Es tan capullo**

- **Si, lo has dicho varias veces ya.**

- **Porque lo es y mucho. Alguien debería ponerlo en su lugar.**

- **¿Tú?**

- **¿Quién yo? **(Trunks en el fondo sentía miedo de Gohan, por desgracia su trasero había probado su dura mano y no era una experiencia que quisiera repetir. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir a su padre).

- **¿Porqué no? Sube ahí arriba y pon en su sitio a ese capullo **(¿su padre estaba siendo sarcástico? No podía ser, él no era tan complejo)**.**

- **Bueno…no reo que yo…no creo que este bien que yo…yo no…**

- **¿qué pasa? ¿mi hijo es un cobarde?**

- **¡No! ¡Claro que no!** (dijo ofendido y salió de la cocina, Vegeta rodó los ojos. Su hijo a veces era tan parecido a él que daba miedo. Trunks subió todo decidido al piso de arriba y al acercarse a la sala de juegos pudo oís lo que estaba claro que era la mano de Gohan sobre el culo de Goten y Goten aullando a pleno pulmón. Trunks se quedó paralizado frente la puerta de la sala)

- **¿qué pasa hijo?** (dijo tras su nuca Vegeta)

- **Nada, yo…** (y en ese momento Vegeta pulso el botón de apertura de la sala. Allí estaba Gohan sentado sobre un puf con Goten desnudo de cinturón para abajo, con el trasero en pompa todo rojo y la cara desencajada llena de mocos, sudor, babas y lágrimas)

- **Gohan, disculpa **(dijo Vegeta) **Trunks tiene algo que decirte** (Gohan detuvo su mano en el aire y miró hacía Trunks con una mueca de disgusto. Sabía que el 99% de veces que su hermanito se metía en líos detrás estaba el mastermind de Trunks. Como en esa ocasión. Y de no haber estado ahí Vegeta, Trunks sería el siguiente de probar su dura mano).

- **¿sí?** (dijo Gohan, pero Trunks solo tragó saliva y se quedó mudo) **Trunks, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero no es el mejor momento ¿Qué es lo que tienes qué decirme? **(Gohan no ocultaba su enfado con Trunks. Trunks permanecía callado)

- **Mi hijo quería ponerte en tu sitio por ser un capullo** (dijo Vegeta como quien dice hay que comprar café. Gohan abrió muchos los ojos) **venga hijo, empieza** (dándole un empujoncito)

- **¿Tú?** (dijo arqueando una ceja. Gohan se levantó agarró por el brazo a su hermanito y a base de palmadas lo llevo a una esquina. Goten sabía que no debía rechistar) **Muy bien Trunks. Cuándo quieras.** (dijo plantándose delante del muchacho. Trunks miró a su padre y después a Gohan y repitió el gest veces hasta que finalmente se apiadaron de él).

- **Ok, hijo.** Vámonos, tú yo tenemos que hablar de unas cositas, como el lugar de Trunks y el lugar de Trunks cuando se le dice que nada de juegos (agarrándole por el cogote y sacándolo de la sala)** ¡Gohan! Pásate por aquí el fin de semana, seguro que hace mucho que no tienes un buen combate** (Gohan le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza) **Kakarotto no me perdonaría que dejara que su hijo fuera un chiste de un supe guerrero **(Gohan rodó los ojos)

- **Papá… yo… bueno… tú estabas entrenando y yo me aburría y bueno…no estaba haciendo nada malo**.

- **Si crees que desobedecer a tu madre y a mi no es hacer nada malo. Está claro que tú y yo vamos a tener que tener una muy muy muy larga charla **(dijo Vegeta conduciendo a Trunks a su dormitorio)

- **Papá. Por favor **(Trunks sabía perfectamente a qué lo llevaba su padre a su habitación).

- **No, cuando te digo que no hagas algo es precisamente eso lo que quiero decir. PLASS PLASS PLASS No sé en que momento empezaste a pensar que cuando yo te hablaba estaba hablando para las paredes PLASS PLASS PLASS Pero ahora mismo vamos a repasar PLASS PLASS PLASS unos pequeños conceptos** (y Vegeta le bajó de un tirón los pantalones y el eslip y se sentó en la cama de su hijo y lo colocó bien sobre su regazo. Y empezó a dejar caer la mano con todas sus fuerzas y con la velocidad de superguerrero sobre el trasero de su hijo) _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_ (más de 100 nalgadas cayeron sobre las posaderas de Trunks en menos de 10 segundos)

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

- **Se acabó desobedecer a Bulma, si te dice que vayas a la escuela, tú irás. Y si te dice que no hagas algo no lo harás. No vas a preocupar más a tu madre. ¿Entendido? **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH PAPÁ PARA POR FAVOR, PARA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO AUUUUUUUUU**

- **SI VUELVO A PILLARTE DESOBEDECIENDO A TU MADRE O A MI ESTA ZURRA TE VA A PARECER UN PASEO POR EL CAMPO** (y Vegeta empezó de nuevo a dejar caer la mano con su super fuerza y super velocidad. Trunks se retorcía, gritaba, lloraba y aullaba de dolor)

- **PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERDÓN, PERDÓN, NO VOLVERÉ A DESOBEDECEROS LO JURO LO JURO AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

- **Más vale hijo. Eres el hijo de un príncipe, eres un super guerrero. No eres uno de esos patéticos niños mimados y débiles. Debes saber como comportarte en todo momento. Qué no tenga que volver a recordarte cual es tu lugar. Porque hijo tú lugar siempre que te metas en líos con tu madre o conmigo será este mismo **(y dio un último asalto al ya más que castigado trasero de Trunks) _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa noooooooooooooooooooo ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu nooooooooooooooo bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

- **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya está Trunks. Ya está. Respira, respira, ya se acabó. Deja de llorar hijo**.

- **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo me hiciste dañooooooooooooooooooooo** (aquella frase tan infantil lo dejó fuera de lugar, es como si Trunks volviera a tener 3 años, en vez de 13)** sniff sniff papa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento, lo siento, perdóname papá**

- **Estás perdonado Trunks** (Vegeta rodó los ojos ante tal despliegue de sentimientos y paparruchas infantiles, pero no pudo negar el consuelo a su hijo, así que se quedó un rato aun con su hijo sobre las rodillas. Al fin Trunks se dio cuenta que a sus 13 años estaba desnudo de cintura hacia abajo sobre las rodillas de su padre, un orgullosos guerrero, mientras hipaba y se lamentaba como un bebé)

- **Papá, lo siento** (dijo poniéndose de píe y subiéndose con dificultad el eslip y los pantalones) **No volveré a desobedeceros, lo juro.**

- **Eso espero, hijo, eso espero, porque cuando pienso en pasar más tiempo con mi hijo, no es en esto lo que me viene a la cabeza. Acuéstate un rato, después le diré alguno de los criados que te traiga comida.**

- **Puedo bajara a la cocina papá**

- **Lo sé, pero estás castigado los próximos 3 días comerás, cenarás y desayunarás aquí. No quiero que salgas para nada. Y que pienses muy bien sobre defraudar a tu madre como has hecho des de que empezaras el instituto. El sábado Gohan, Goten y tú tendremos una sesión especial de entreno. Algo más serio que lo que estás acostumbrado ¿Qué te parece?**

- **¿Podré luchar contra Gohan?**

- **Jajaja si, claro, ese es mi hijo** (dijo removiéndole el pelo) **ahora a la cama, es una orden** (dijo otra vez con el tono serio que acostumbraba)

- **Si, papá** (dijo metiéndose en la cama, pero acostándose boca abajo)

- **Descansa **(dijo apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta).


End file.
